


First fight

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [31]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Fight, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno scorcio del primo combattimento tra Goku e Vegeta.Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt: Dragon Ball: Da quando era stato schiavizzato combatteva per la sua vita. Se la cavava anche bene. Ma quel giorno, si ritrovò a lottare contro l'ultima persona con cui avrebbe voluto farlo





	First fight

First fight

 

Vegeta si mise un braccio all’altezza del viso, con la mano socchiusa, e l’altra all’altezza del petto. Piegò le gambe, la schiena leggermente piegata, il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

< Ho sempre combattuto per la mia vita, sin da quando da bambino sono stato schiavizzato >.

Era ritto in piedi su uno spuntone di roccia arancione, guardando sotto di sé. < Pensavo di cavarmela anche bene, fino ad oggi >.

Goku, sotto di lui, iniziò a gridare, mentre la sua aura s’incrementava sempre di più. La sua aura si tinse di rosso, mentre raggiungeva il Kahioken.

< Oggi non posso fermarmi davanti a niente, per la mia libertà. Ho perso Nappa, ho dovuto ucciderlo con le mie mani ed ora anche questo.

Kakaroth, tu non ti ricordi di me, ma siamo stati bambini insieme >. Mosse indice e pollice, incrementando a sua volta la propria aura.

< Ed adesso pur di avere quelle sfere, per possedere la potenza che mi ridà una vita, mi ritrovo a lottare con l’ultima persona contro cui avrei voluto farlo >.

 


End file.
